


Crash Landing

by Jenzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzi/pseuds/Jenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU! Sam and Dean are international agents, Cas is a Doctor, and Luci aka Nick is a prisoner! Sam and Dean were on their way to Australia for an assignment, but they never make it...It will be Explicit in later chapters!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story right here is my very first attempt at writing a Samifer/Destiel fic! I’m so excited. I got the idea after watching “Lost” a year ago, so it might have a few similarities. My friend read this and he loved it! So I hope you guys do as well! Btw I’m really sorry if they are a bit OOC, I did my best. Without Further Due, I present to you my story!  
> ~Enjoy~  
> :D

  
Crash Landing  
Chapter One  
***  
It was pretty hot and crowded on the plane. Sam knew as soon as they were off, Dean would bitch and take all his frustration out on him. Sam sighed. It wasn’t his fault that an eight year old girl, sitting behind Dean, was kicking the back of his seat repeatedly for the past four hours.  
“Dammit, Sammy, I swear. I’m this close to punching that kid.” Sam rolled his eyes. He made sure to make a mental note not to ever leave his kids alone with grumpy uncle Dean, if of course, he decides to settle down and starts a family, which in their case, was highly unlikely. Him and Dean were far too busy to have relationships or a family. They were international agents and that meant they were never home. They were constantly going one place to another. Dean was practically the only family he had and that was perfectly okay with him.  
“Dean, seriously? She’s only eight. She’ll get bored and eventually stop.” Dean snorts.  
“No, Sammy, she will not. It’s been fucking hours and she’s still kicking! But that’s all about to change.”  
“Dean.” Sam started, but Dean was already turned around to address the girl’s mother. She had brown curly hair, medium in length with a chest that was maybe a 36D and wore glasses. She also had a nice tan. The woman was attractive. He gave her his most charming smile before saying,  
“Hi.” The woman smiled back. “Sorry to bother you, but could you please control your kid? Maybe tell her I could do without the free massage?”She gave Dean an apologetic smile before turning to her daughter.  
“Arrêter, Julie!” The woman scolded at her daughter in French. Her daughter, who had the same brown curly hair, frowned and stuck her tongue out at Dean. “Sois gentil, Julie.” The mother scolds again. She turned to Dean and introduced herself. “I’m Julianne and this is Julie.” She said lightly nudging her daughter. Her accent was a bit heavy. “Dean. Nice to meet you.” He said with a wink. “I apologize.” Julianne began. “I didn’t realize she was kicking your seat. I believe Julie is a bit restless.” She finished. “I think we all are.” Dean replied. He offered Julie a smile. In return, she spat in his face. Julianne gasped, moving a hand to cover over her mouth and gave her daughter a disapproved look. Dean turned back around and slowly wiped the spit from his face. He could hear Julianne fussing at her daughter in French.  
“Unbelievable.” He mumbles. Sam tried his best to hold back the laugh threatening to make itself known. He wanted to say something but Dean just glared daggers at his brother. Seeing Dean frustrated was very amusing. “Well,” Sam starts. “At least the kicking stopped.” “Fuck you.” replied Dean.  
“I’m just saying.” Sam replied, suppressing the grin and trying to replace it with a sympathetic smile. The only response he got was another glare from his big brother. Sam decided to just ignore it and turned his head to look around. There had to be at least 200 people aboard their plane. They were on their way to Australia. He and Dean had been assigned to a case concerning an escaped terrorist. The report confirmed the suspect had been missing for more than twenty-five days, and the public was on edge. Australian authorities were in a frenzy and were on the verge of giving up. They needed as much help as they could conjure up, and Sam and Dean were there last hope. They needed the money, so they agreed. Sam was seated on the outside. He glanced to his left to see who he was by. It was a professional looking guy, maybe a doctor. He was lean with raven sex-crazed hair and big, bright, blue eyes. It was as if the guy gave off an angelic aurora. The man must have seen him looking, because he offered Sam a small smile.  
“Hi.” He said. His voice was deep and gravelly.  
Sam smiled back and replied, “Hey. I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.”  
“Castiel Novak.”  
“Castiel?” The name sound so foreign. It was a strange name.  
Castiel chuckled. “Yeah, strange name, huh? Uh, my parents, they were really religious people. They named me and all of my siblings after angels. I’m named after the angel of Thursday.” He says with a genuine smile.  
“That’s really interesting.”  
“Yeah?”  
Sam nodded. He could hear Dean snort beside him. He ignored it. “So, uh Castiel, how many siblings do you have?” Sam tried to make conversation.  
“Well, I have three. Michael is the eldest, then Gabriel, then there’s me and Anna, the youngest. Castiel answered. There was a brief pause before Castiel asked Sam the same question. “Do you have any siblings?”  
Sam grinned and nudged Dean on his side. “Yeah,him.”  
Dean flashed Castiel a smile before saying, “Name’s Dean.”  
Castiel smiled back. “Hi, Dean, I’m…” Before Castiel could finish, Dean cuts him off.  
“Yea, Cas? Gotcha.” Dean said, giving Cas a wink. Castiel nodded slowly. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and couldn’t understand why. Well that was new. No one has ever called him that. Gabriel would call him Cassie from time to time, but never Cas. He liked it. Even though Castiel barely knew this guy, it made him feel special. He could feel the blush reddening. He scolds at himself. He seriously hoped it wasn’t very noticeable. Castiel was snapped out of his own thoughts, when he felt the plane tremble. A few things started to fall, startling some passengers. Sam, Dean, and Castiel, all exchanged a few glances with one another before Sam just shrugs it off.  
“Turbulence?” He suggested.  
Dean groaned. “Well whatever it is, it better not last the rest of this flight.” He grumbled. Cas smiled at Dean.  
“It probably won’t.” He tried to reassure the other.  
***  
Three rows back sat a prisoner named Nick. He was glaring out the window of the plane when he felt it tremor. It definitely wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all. He glanced down to where his cuffed hands sat against the white tray, used to eat off of. Present was a glass of Bell’s premium blended scotch. Nick was able to bring the glass up to his mouth and take a long sip, savoring the taste. It was suppose to calm the nerves, which it did a little. He disliked planes and didn’t want anything to do with being on one. But of course being in his situation, he didn’t have much of a choice.  
Nick was being transported back to Australia for a murder he committed five months back. It was a deal that had gone wrong. Very wrong. He wasn’t set out to kill the poor guy, but the man kept playing games with him, and Nick was simply tired of it. So one night, he had enough and went over to the man’s home and slit his throat in front of his wife and two kids. Nick had decided it wasn’t worth killing the man’s wife or two kids for his stupid mistakes. He had fled the scene before the cops could catch him. Nick was positive he’d be able to get away it. After those five months passed, he started to let his guard down, which wasn’t very smart. One day while he was out and about, Nick never realized that he was being followed by an agent. Now here he was a month later on his way back to Australia to face his charges.  
Nick was jerked from his thoughts when the detective made an impatient grunt, looking at him. He had light brown hair with green eyes. His name was Jim. He had to be at least in his late forties. Nick just frowned back at him. Detective Jim cleared his throat before asking his question again.  
“I said, why’d you do it? What exactly possessed you kill that man in front of his wife and children?” Nick didn’t respond. “People like you make me sick. You deserve to die or rotten in prison.” Jim was trying to piss Nick off and he was doing a very good job at it too, but before he could respond, the plane made a violent jolt sending luggage to fly from their compartments followed by screams. Suddenly the breathing mask started to fall down and passengers hurried to strap theirs on. Nick glanced out the window and nothing could prepare him for what he saw.  
The plane was rapidly descending nose first. Shouldn’t the pilots be assuring them? Telling those lies like everything would be alright? Telling them not to panic? Instructing them what to do? They were simply M.I.A, which made Nick believe something wasn’t right. He looked back over to the detective, trying hard not to let his panic show. The Detective had just finished putting on his mask and was now about to attempt to put on Nick’s until a brown leather suit case came crashing down on the guy, knocking him out cold. Nick silently cursed and skillfully reached over to grab the handcuffs key dangling on the side of the detective pants. After about a minute, he was able to undo the cuffs. People were still screaming and panicking around him as he hurriedly put on his mask.  
The passengers around Nick were still screaming and were now chanting up prayers. Some were starting to place their head on the seat, leaning over, placing their feet flat against the floor. They were getting into a bracing position and Nick started to wonder if he should do the same. Before he could come up with a decision, everything went black.  
TBC….  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU! Sam and Dean are international agents, Cas is a Doctor, and Luci aka Nick is a prisoner!

Crash Landing

Chapter Two

 

Some people say when you’re about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. That wasn’t true – at least for Sam Winchester. Instead, he let a string of curse words flow from his mouth, as if it was a prayer that’d save him and everyone else on this flight. Sam took a brief second to look around, later he’d regret that decision. All he saw was fear. Fear and bodies being suctioned so carelessly out of the doomed Boeing, like they we’re pieces of paper dancing in a breeze that was all but gentle. Sam felt weak and sick to his stomach. Without doubt, they were definitely going to die, never to be found again as they sank to the bottom of the ocean floor – if they weren’t eaten by sharks first. A fate Sam hoped so desperately wouldn’t happen to either him or Dean. And to be sure it didn’t, Sam frantically looked for something to hold on tightly to – anything that felt sturdy enough. 

More anguished screams pierced through the whipping of the harsh winds. The plane had broken apart sometime midair meaning the cockpit was no longer attached and the rear fuselage had recently disconnected. The sound of crunching metal was unforgettable and would forever ring in Sam’s ears – for now. It felt like they’ve been falling for hours in slow motion but in reality, they’ve only been falling for thirty seconds. Thirty seconds of hell and no where to go; no where but down. 

‘This was it’, Sam thought. ‘This was the end of the road’. 

Oddly, Sam didn’t feel any fear. Instead, he felt peculiarly calm. It was as if his mind came in to terms that he was going to die and he was perfectly fine with that. Sam might have even felt a strange sense of relief wash over his body. He wasn’t going out alone. Sam had Dean and they were in this together, whether they wanted it or not. 

Speaking of Dean, he had been ridiculously quiet; abnormal for the older agent. Sam glimpsed to his right to discover that his brother was unconscious and if he didn’t know any better, Sam would have automatically assumed he was dead due to how lifeless Dean appeared; not to mention Deans breathing had gone shallow. He was slumped over in his seat, blood trickling down the right side of his temple to the lower end of his jaw. Dean was probably hit by one of the many luggage aboard and judging by how big that scar was, he’d wake up with a killer headache if they made it out of this alive. 

Sam unconsciously reached for his brother’s arm and gripped lightly. He leaned his head back against his seat, something he probably would have been advised against doing, and started to lose his battle with consciousness. 

‘Everything would be alright.’ Sam told himself before things went black as if a light bulb had suddenly burned out. 

 

Sam wasn’t quite sure how long he had been out when he finally came to his senses. He was no longer inside the plane, rather laying flat on his stomach on top of what felt like sand. Sam forced himself to open his eyes, only to shut them immediately. The bright light coming from what he guessed was the sun, caused an unforgiving pain to the hazel orbs. He groaned and tried again, this time slowly lifting himself in the process. Sam took the time to take in his surroundings. 

He was on a shoreline of an island that was masked with palm trees, a few mountains in the distance and surrounded by ocean and debris from the crash. The chair he was once in was now three feet away from where he was lying. It was torn and the seat belt that was once securing the younger Winchester was nowhere to be found. Oh, how lucky Sam was to have survived, although he was uncertain how he was able too. Past the chair was luggage of all sorts strewn about. Ahead was the part of the plane he was in. There was no cockpit and the rear fuselage was gone and Sam knew it had broken off over the ocean but he was unsure where the cockpit could have gone. 

Sam choked back pained whimper as he took in the grim scene. There was still passengers strapped in their seats, unmoving. Others were sprawled out near the wreckage, laying as if they were only sunbathing but Sam knew better. He knew they were the unfortunate souls who didn’t survive the crash. A ping of pain bolted in his chest. Then suddenly he remembers. 

‘Dean!’ 

Sam was careful to stand, making sure he didn’t fall from the sudden movement. He was weak and a bit shaky. “Dean?” Sam called out, voice raspy and dry. No answer. He makes an effort to clear his throat, while wishing he had a bottle of water, this time calling out a bit louder. 

“Dean? Dean? Dean!”

Not too far away, Sam could hear the other survivors calling out for their loved ones, desperation clear as day in their voice. Sam walked closer to the totaled plane, a slight limp, and searched for his brother. He went to check the inside of the plane first. Bloodied bodies decorated the interior, the smell of metallic strong mixed with burning fuel in the air. Sam knew he didn’t have long to stay in the plane before it caught fire. 

He had checked every seat, except the last one, to make sure his brother wasn’t among the dead. He would occasionally stop to make sure the dead was dead and not just unconscious. When Sam got to the last one, he felt that ping of pain again. It was the little girl that sat behind Dean. Her eyes where wide open but unfocused, blood flowing from her nose. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her head was slouched over to the side. The girl was still strapped into her seat, clothing tattered and stained with blood. The seat her mother had been in was no longer beside her daughter, which led Sam to think she must have been thrown out of the plane like him. 

Sam exited the plane still not able to locate Dean. He refused to panic and he refused to give up. He knew Dean couldn’t be dead and felt Dean was near. He just felt in his heart his brother was alright. It was just taking him some time to locate him, that’s all. 

“Dean? “ 

He looked out ahead and saw a figure laying on it’s back unmoving. Sam limped over to get a better look and much to his delight, it was the one he’d been so desperate to find. It was Dean! He was stretched out, arms sprawled out by his side, his hands in a weak fist and legs making the number ‘four.’ 

Sam tried to run to his brother’s aid, despite having an injured leg. He didn’t care about the pain he was feeling, he was filled with excitement and relief. Sam needed to get to Dean to be sure his big brother was alright. He kneeled to his brother’s side, hands already making a move to cup his face. Dean eyes were glued shut and he had a little cut on the side of his lip. There was dried blood on the side of his head where Dean was struck by an object aboard the plane. The younger Winchester moved a hand down to the underside of his brother’s jaw area and checked for a pulse. It was weak and made Sam panic. 

Sam started to gently pat the side of Dean’s face with the hand that was still grasping his cheek while lifting his head with the other. 

“Hey, Dean. Dean, wake up. “ he said softly, still patting Dean lightly. “Dean, it’s me, Sam, your brother. Wake up, please.” 

“I would stop that if I were you.” A gruff voice commented. Sam turned to see where it could have come from. Standing above him was Castiel, the man that had been seated beside him and his brother. His black suit was torn and decorated with blotches of blood here and there. Castiel had two cuts by his eye and brow on the right side of his face and a cut on the side of his lip like Dean’s, but on the opposite side. His hair still managed to maintain its sex-crazed posture. 

Sam gave the dark haired man a questioning look as he watch Cas bend over and lay two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Castiel’s face was showered in concentration as he continued to examine Dean before he looked over to Sam. 

“As you can see, your brother,” Castiel nodded in Dean’s direction before continuing, “is unconscious and it’s best to not try to wake him…at least the way you were doing.” He finished and looked towards the luggage strewn about and a thoughtful expression crossed his features. “I may be able to find my luggage and see if there’s anything that may be able to him.” Sam nodded. He was for anything that would help his brother regain consciousness. 

Castiel gave Sam a weak smile before standing and started to make his way over to the luggage. Sam watched him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his brother. “You’re gonna be alright De.” 

 

Nick woke up disoriented and in pain. Every inch of him ached and when he tried to move, his body would yell at him in protest to stay still. He felt dizzy and had a strong desire to vomit. He could barely remember everything that had happened besides knowing he was just in a plane crash and his body ached. Nick lifted a hand to rest against the side of his head and groaned. His head was pounding and felt like it would explode at any moment. 

Nick propped himself on his elbows and lean forward despite the pain he felt. He took the opportunity to survey the area. He was surrounded by tall palm trees and could hear waves crash against the shore. Amongst the waves, Nick heard voices – frantic, shaken voices. He made an effort to get up, ignoring the ferocious pain shooting throughout his body. Another strong wave of nausea washed over Nick, making him stop and swallow hard before continuing. Once fully up, he grabbed hold to the closes tree and took the time to catch his breath. He wasn’t too far from the others as he could see the wreckage up ahead. Once he felt confident enough to walk, Nick limped over to see the damage. 

What he saw was unreal, at least to him. Luggage was strewn all about, people were walking around clearly confused and the plane was unrecognizable. He continued limping to get a better view but something sent him crashing down flat on his face. 

Fuck. 

“Hey, are you alright?” a concerned voice went ringing through his ears. He didn’t say anything, just continued to lay there, face down with sand in his mouth. He kinda wanted to pretend he was dead especially with this excruciating pain he was feeling. This fall didn’t help. What the hell did he trip over? 

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Mmhp” 

“Huh?” the stranger asked unsure what that meant. 

Nick began to slowly lift himself up and winced. 

“Here, let me help.” The male insisted. Nick didn’t protest and accepted the offer. The male grabbed a hold of one bicep and gently helped him get to a sitting position. Nick was able to get a good look of the man and noted he was quite tall but well built. 

“What the hell did I trip over?” Nick questioned. 

The man ran a hand through his brown locks before sheepishly grinning. “I think it was my leg, sorry about that by the way.”

Nick just inwardly insulted himself. What a damn shame. 

They sat there in awkward silence before the stranger decided it’d be a good idea to introduce himself. 

“Sam.” 

Nick looked at the guy, confused at first but caught on. “Nick.” 

“Well Nick, no offense but you look like crap.” 

Well no shit. We were just in a plane crash. “Well you don’t say?” Nick responded. This guy. 

Sam chose to ignore the sarcasm and instead offer some more help. “Hey, I have a guy who’d be able to check you out. He’s a doctor and you look like you need one.” Nick took a few minutes to study this man. He wasn’t use to people being so… kind to him. He wasn’t too entirely sure if he liked it or not. 

“That might not be such a bad idea.” And with that, Sam grabbed hold of the man and helped him back to where Castiel and Dean were. 

Castiel was finishing bandaging Dean’s wounds when Sam came back with a plus one. Dean had recently regained consciousness and was bitching about the pain he was now enduring and asking questions about why him and why now of all times. Ah, good old Dean. Poor Cas was about ready to find a rock and chunk it against his noodle and claim his trick hadn’t work and that they are better off waiting it out. But Cas had patience and patience was key. He glanced up at the pair and wore the expression of relief before slapping on a quizzical expression at the stranger. 

“Where the hell have you been? And who is this?” Dean queried before Castiel had the chance to. Sam just breathed a sigh of relief when he seen Dean awake and talking er bitching? 

“I’ve been looking for items and helping others. Dean how are you feeling?” Sam answered and questioned his older brother. 

“I’ve been better.” Dean mumbled. 

“Well just be thankful you’re alive.” The gruff voice chimed in. 

Dean rolled his eyes before paying attention to his again. “You still didn’t answer my other question.” Eyes falling on the other man.

Sam frowned before realizing he hadn’t introduced Nick, who was still clinging onto Sam for support. “This is Nick. I told him you’d check him out.” He told Cas, who rose to his feet to help guide Nick to a spot beside Dean. The older Winchester watched this Nick with a sneaky suspicion. This guy seemed a bit shady. Sam caught his brother judgmental stare and made a noise that alerted him that he knew what he was thinking and was sure to glare. 

Cas started looking over the man once he was settled and Sam left the two and sat by Dean. They were silent, Dean looking straight ahead now at the debris splattered on the white sand. His suit was tattered and colored with his own blood and he had a blaring migraine which he associated with the injury he sustained to the head that was now patched up thanks to Cas. He knew he had given the dark haired man a hard time while he was getting fixed. Dean was just frustrated and he was sure everyone else was too. 

“There aren’t many of us.” Sam suddenly spoke. Dean turned to face his brother. Sam was staring at the crashing waves a blank expression present. 

“How many?” Dean asked. 

“I counted twelve.”

Dean’s expression faltered. “Twelve?” Sam just nodded. “Are you sure?” 

Sam sighed. “Yea Dean. But the other part of the plane is missing so there’s a chance others are out there.”

“What?” This whole time Dean hadn’t even realized the plane had broken apart. No wonder why there were so little survivors. Half of them had to have been sucked out mid air. He grimaced at the thought. 

“I think we should round up the others and start discussing a rescue plan.” Sam suggested. Dean nodded in agreement and slowly got to his feet and the younger Winchester did the same. 

“Hey, Cas, we’re gonna try and get those guys together and create a plan. You two will be alright?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and resumed with his task of trying to fix up what he could with Nick who wore a frown the whole time and grimaced from time to time when Casiel touched a tender area. 

 

There was a woman who appeared to be in shock, sitting cradling her knees staring off in the distance. She looked no older then twenty-one with long blonde hair that was drenched with dry blood. Her shirt was ripped and her arm carried an angry purple bruise. Overall, she looked pretty well. Dean approached her, careful not to startle her although he was sure she wasn’t necessarily in tune with her surroundings. Dean crouched down so he was almost eye level with the girl. She didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Hey?” Dean tried but got nothing.

Okay. 

He decided to leave her alone, to give her time and he’d return back to her later because Dean simply did not have the patience required to talk to victims in shock. This was a job for Sam or that Castiel dude. He awkwardly stood and started to walk away from the young woman and search for Sam. The island appeared quite larger then he anticipated and everyone was so scattered out. He neared the remains of the plane and spotted a few lifeless bodies. They would ultimately have to burn them to avoid smelling the decomposition. 

“Help.” 

A faint voice called out and Dean eyes frantically searched and tried to locate where that voice had come from. “Where are you?” he called out. 

“Under here. Please. It hurts.”

Dean followed the voice to a large piece of debris that was resting on top of a very young boy. He ran over and attempted to lift the piece of metal but it was a bit too heavy. 

“Dammit.” Dean cursed. He turned to the young boy. “Hey buddy imma get you out. Just hang on. Kay? “ Dean ran away from the young boy to find Sam. 

“Sam!” Dean called out. “Sam!” 

“Dean?” Sam shouted back and the older Winchester spotted him and jogged over. Sam was calming an elder lady and helping her sit by a palm tree. 

“I need your help.” Dean said, briefly panting for air. 

“Sure.” Sam replied and gave the lady a reassuring smile before focusing back on Dean. “What is it?” Dean just motioned for his brother to follow him. 

They both arrived back to the spot Dean had left earlier and Dean motioned for his brother to grab one end of the debris while he grabbed the other. They both lifted it up until it was finally off the child. Dean crouched back down while Sam assessed the child’s injuries. His leg had suffered a deep cut that would obviously need stitches and if not attended to asap, he would likely die. 

“It hurts so bad.” The young boy said. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Dean questioned, trying to get his mind off the injury. 

“Cody.”

“Cody, that’s a cool name. Listen, I’m gonna find you help. Just stay tight. This is Dean, he’ll keep you company.” Sam said before taking off to get Castiel. 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I could have ended this better but this chapter was becoming mighty lengthy. I hope this was good and I’m soooooo sorry if there are any typos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really tried here and I really hope it was at least decent and interesting. Again this is my very first time at attempting to write a Destiel/Samifer fic and I really want it to be good. So feel free to review or what not! I’m currently working on chapter 2 and hopefully it won’t be so short. It’s a lot longer on my phone but I know it’s short if you’re reading it on a laptop. I’ll try to make up to it.


End file.
